The Orange Trainer
by HaremLover0147
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a young boy who wants nothing more than to be the best Pokemon trainer ever. He and his friends will travel the world trying to make all of their dreams a reality. With strong opponents and allies around every corner will Naruto be able to surpass his father? Naruto x Pairing undecided


**The Orange Trainer, a Naruto and Pokemon Crossover Story**

 **AN: Hey guys and girls, I have gotten the first chapter done, but you will notice that there is a distinct lack of Pokemon in this chapter. Also I changed the age, simply because I don't see a ten year old being responsible enough to travel around the world and take care of themselves along with any Pokemon that they may have.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon and this is a non-profit story**

 **Chapter 1 The Journey Begins**

 **Outskirts of Pallet Town, in the Uzumaki Home**

It was eight in the morning on the most important day of his life; at least his life as far as being a trainer was concerned. He had been waiting for his chance to follow in his parents footsteps, but even more than that he was truly happy that he was about to become a trainer. His father had been a great Pokemon trainer and for a short while a member of the Elite Four, but he has since retired and has just been traveling the world searching for rare Pokemon. His mother on the other hand was not a Pokemon trainer but a coordinator and a good one from what he had heard, and she might have continued to do so but after she became pregnant with him she settled for the life of a stay at home mom.

But he might be getting a little ahead of himself, the first thing that he should say is that his name is Naruto Uzumaki and he was training to become the best Pokemon master in the world. He was a young man and to some only a boy, he had only recently turned fourteen years old, but today was the day that he set off and begins his journey to become a Pokemon master. He stood at four feet and five inches slightly shorter than that of the average boy his age, but what he lacked in height he made up for in attitude and determination. He had spiked blond hair that resembled his fathers and a darker skin pigment than either of his parents, but no one in Pallet Town would ever question who his parents were, although there are two reasons for that, the first being how much he acted like his parents and the second was that his mother, Kushina, was known around town for stopping a raging stampede of Tauros' that tried to run through Pallet seven years ago.

It was one of the most life changing moments of his life, watching his mother almost destroy the large crowd of bull-like Pokemon, and that may have been the moment that he really decided that he wanted to become a trainer like his father. Of course his mother was not happy that he did not want to become a coordinator, but there was little that she could do to change his mind, however he did make her a promise that one day he would enter a contest and see how well he liked it.

Looking at the clock and realizing that he had been spacing out for twenty minutes he quickly jumped up and ran around his room gathering his clothes and dressing or packing them accordingly. He made sure to grab the red and white bandana that his father had bought for him on his last visit to Pallet Town and tied it securely to his head before rushing downstairs.

"Good morning kiddo," he turned and saw his mom in the kitchen with a pink apron covering her orange yard work shirt while the lower part of her body was obscured by the counter and apron. With one hand on her hip and the other holding a spatula he was sure that she was waiting for him to come down and have one last breakfast with her before he started his journey. "Sit down and I will get you a plate."

Knowing better than to argue with his mother he dropped his bag and took a seat at the table and waited for his mother to set his plate down for him. While sitting there he thought about what he was going to do when he got to Professor Oakes. He had decided over a year ago that he wanted to catch his first Pokemon on his own, which meant that he was not going to take one from the kind professor that resided in Pallet Town.

"Here you go Honey," his mom's voice broke his train of thought as she set the plate down in front of him. Thanking her he began to eat with gusto and go over his supplies in his head to make sure that he had not forgotten anything.

"So have you decided which Pokemon you are gonna ask Professor Oak for?" his mom asked him, and it suddenly hit him as to what he was forgetting. "I know that your father was hoping you would follow in his footsteps and go with the Bulbasaur, I wouldn't mind if you decided to go with the Squirtle and we both know which one old Sarutobi would want for you to choose."

"Yeah, a Charizard so that I can help him prove that the 'Will of Fire' burns strong in the new generation as well." The two of them shared a quick chuckle, "But Mom I decided that I would find my own Pokemon, and I would catch him on my own."

His mom never lost her smile, nor did she look surprised at what he had said. "I figured that you would do something like this, but you do know that catching a Pokemon is difficult enough let alone trying to catch one without the use of a Pokemon."

"I know mom, but I will only get to catch my first Pokemon once and I want to be the one that catches it." He had planned it out when he was younger but he had since decided to not have a plan when he tried to catch his first Pokemon, that way he would be surprised by what it was just like his parents and Professor Oak. "Besides there were already four trainers starting their journey today and Professor Oak only had the three starters. That means that either two trainers would have to wait until three more starters were found or they would have to catch their own, so I just decided that it would help them out if I caught my own."

"In a way I suppose it would, but you have to think about your own journey and the risks that you are placing upon yourself by traveling around without a Pokemon." His mom said, and behind that calm face that she was showing he could see the fear in her eyes when she talked about him traveling alone.

"Well hopefully it won't take long for me to find a Pokemon, and even still we both know that I am not scared of most Pokemon." Naruto said with a confident look on his face, however that look fell when he saw how his mom's face took on a darker look.

"Yes I know, and that is not something to be proud of! Do you know how many times I have had nightmares about you going swimming and finding a Gyarados, who is not as happy as you are to meet?" Kushina yelled as I understand that you are going to go, and I want you to do well but please be careful."

"Of course I will; besides you know that at the end of that dream I have beaten that Gyarados until he is back in its Magikarp form." Naruto replied with a smile on his face that grew even bigger as his mother's worried face changed into a happy grin.

"Well he didn't devolve or anything, but at the end of it you were happily walking away with a filled Pokeball."

"See, you are worried for nothing. Thanks for the breakfast mom but I need to hurry over to Professor Oak's. Make sure to let dad know that I am on my way when you next talk to him, and that he better start training again or he won't be a challenge when I meet him." Naruto said as he made his way out the front door.

"I know he will be happy to hear that you are on your way to challenging him, but if you think that beating your father is going to be easy you are going to learn how wrong you are." Kushina said to herself as she watched her son run down the road.

 **End**

 **AN I have already decided what his first Pokemon would be but I just wanted to wait until the next chapter so that the talk with Prof. Oak, getting his first Pokemon, and the true beginning of his journey will be all together. If you want to suggest what Pokemon that Naruto has I encourage you to leave a review with the Pokemon that you want for him to have. And I will repeat that I have changed the ages for a more mature trainer.**

 **That is all from me, so read and leave a review so I know what you think so far.**


End file.
